


Cover art for Lavender.

by Homemade_hand_grenade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homemade_hand_grenade/pseuds/Homemade_hand_grenade





	Cover art for Lavender.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712636) by [Homemade_hand_grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homemade_hand_grenade/pseuds/Homemade_hand_grenade). 



 


End file.
